my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izanagi Kiyoshi
Izanagi Kyoshi is a student in the hero department of U.A, class 2-A. While not one of the top students, he is incredibly smart and has made plenty of friends in the class. He was born with a relatively un-heroic quirk that did little to help him fight villains. Despite that he wanted to be a hero and through hard work and training he was able to pass his classes and move up. Appearance Despite the evident lines on his face, Izanagi is only seventeen years old. His typical attire consists of various dark colored suits with white under shirts. The suits are his clothing of choice do to the lightness of them and the thinning look that the colors have. When at home he wears shorts and shirt sleeved shirts, varying in type and colors. His hero costume takes a stark contrast to his school or home cloths. Consisting of a black, loose fitting leotard with a large about as tall as his chin, covering the majority of his neck. He also wears forearm guards and chest armor made from heavy duty Kevlar. Physically, Izanagi keeps his hair cut short while letting his bangs fall well below his cheeks. However he wears a small amount of hair gel and has trained his hair enough to keep a near permanent part in it. The most defining feature on his face are the prominent lines that most confuse with him being anxious or tired. In reality they are marks he has had since he was a child and have been a defining feature for him. The marks are the feature that he hates most about himself as he believes they make him look older than he is. He also keeps a well toned, and thin physical body. Personality Izanagi keeps a very calm, and quiet persona. He doesn't like projecting himself into situations that he is not apart of. He doesn't go out often, going from school back to his dorm unless he is asked. However, when in a situation, whether it be an argument or a battle with a villain, he drops his calm demeanor and takes on a colder tone. He begins to be much more calculating in his actions and does nothing without reason. He tries to find every possible outcome, and every way to change those outcomes. He takes on this persona due to his care for people and his want to make sure every innocent person within the area is safe. In addition to this he is the type of person that, when asked about his quirk, he simply says that it is water based. He doesn't do this to lie to people, rather he would prefer that if someone doesn't know what the quirk is, than it stays that way incase he has to fight them. Despite his outward personality, Izanagi is a very caring person. He watches over his classmates and checks on them when they talk, making sure they are ok. When it comes to relationships he keeps his circle rather tight nit, viewing his classmates Zenji and Kinzoku as his closest friends. However he does wish that he could find a girl to have a relationship with, as despite his friends and his striving to be a hero, he feels like he is missing something in his life. When it comes to heroism he believes that the world is in desperate need of them. As a young kid was saved twice by a hero and since then has wanted to be one. Although he struggled when he was young due to his non-combative quirk. This didn't stop him however as he was determined to help those around him. He is determined to become one of the highest ranking hero's and establishing himself as someone who is looked up to. He wants to give kids who feel alone, or people who are in danger to see him as a savior. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *'Amazing Intellect:' Izanagi, from a young age, has shown to have an above average, and what some would call superhuman intellect. Capable of learning and storing information in a matter of seconds, as well as the ability to recall exact information that had happened to him even years before. He can make plans for various scenarios he has played out in his head, and is easily capable of adapting to any situation he gets in. If he finds an opponent who seems stronger than him in some way, he can find a weakness and will then exploit it to his advantage. Combat Skills *'Master Martial Artist': From a young age Izanagi had realized that his quirk was not a physical one and that he would have to work his body and mind in order to become a strong hero. With this he took up various martial arts including capoeira, taekwondo and kickboxing. This allowed him a wide range of strikes and techniques to use in order to fight against various opponents. Due to his lean stature he favors quick attacks aimed at the opponents joints in order to immobilize them faster and stop their movements making it easier to bring them in. He incorporates his quirk into his style by creating an illusion of himself that is always some distance in front of him, thus allowing him to surprise his opponents after they attack the clone. *'Sword expert': While he is by no means a master with a bladed weapon, Izanagi has practiced for a majority of his life with swords and sword like weapons. It is his favored weapon as it allows him to fight fairly against villains who do use weapons, as well as giving him an extra edge with his quirk. In conjunction with the quirk he can throw his sword throw illusions as a surprise attack. As well as, giving all of his illusions swords in order to scare his target. Quirk 'Diffraction: '(回折; Kaisetsu): An emitter type quirk that allows Izanagi to control a person(s) perception of themselves, their surroundings, and even Izanagi himself. He does this by bending light around himself and opponents as long as one of three conditions are met; Either a line of sight is from him to an opponent, there is a line of sight from the opponent to him, or someone in the area has a line of sight on him. For the third condition, as long as one person has a line of sight on him, he can activate his quirk. When the quirk is activated, the line of sight is no longer necessary. Once the quirk is active, he can create near perfect illusions of anything he can imagine. While he can do this, he is limited to the number of illusions and the length of time it is done, as it requires him to concentrate for long period of time. Izanagi creates the illusions based on the situation he is in, one of this most common uses of it is to produce an illusion of himself, and erase the real version of himself from a person(s) perception. Through training he has grown enough endurance and control that he can create large scale illusions, ones capable of changing an entire area to his will. His powers can work even on machines as the quirk itself effects "sight" and what is seen. Over the years of his training he has worked to increase the abilities of his quirk, capable of producing larger scale illusions, or even creating a version of himself that uses a separate quirk. Like all quirks, this one has weaknesses too. As the quirk requires a line of sight, it can be defeated if a person closed their eyes, and is weakened in darkness completely. Additionally, the longer Izanagi uses his quirk, the more his head starts to hurt, after periods of time extending past 15 minutes, he gets a migraine bad enough to blind him for a short period of time. Equipment Trivia Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Class 2-A Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students